Ex-Queen Grandeur
Grandeur is an elder female RainWing and was one of the six RainWings that took turns ruling the tribe before Queen Glory challenged them and won the throne of the RainWings, making her their new queen. She is the only one out the six that has actually descended from the original line of RainWing queens, and one of three known. She is, in some way, related to Queen Glory and Prince Jambu, as well as her three unnamed daughters that Grandeur deemed "useless" for ruling, who also descended from royalty. Grandeur was one of the six queens that took turns ruling the Rainforest Kingdom, during the events of ''The Hidden Kingdom''. Glory describes Grandeur as being the only RainWing queen who acted royal, as she seemed regal and emitted a queenly aura. Kinkajou told Glory that Grandeur only held audience with her subjects once a week for an hour. She is very old, but her numerical age has not yet been revealed. She is possibly seen in Winter Turning, when Icicle is taken prisoner by the RainWings. Biography ''The Hidden Kingdom During the contest to determine the queen, Grandeur participated in the venom accuracy test. She was the only RainWing queen who did not attempt to cheat during her event (besides Fruit Bat), for she was sure she would win, and she was truthful. Towards the end of the venom targeting, a sloth tumbled out of the trees and in front of the target board. Kinkajou dove forward to push it out of the way, but Queen Grandeur's venom accidentally hit the young dragones's wing. Glory quickly did a venom test on a leaf with the queen to see if she could save Kinkajou. When the venom was a match, Glory used her venom to counteract Queen Grandeur's. After realizing that Glory was a descendent from the line of ancient RainWing queens, Grandeur forfeited, allowing Kinkajou to be awarded victory in the venom spitting event and for Glory to become queen. She believed in the royal family, which the RainWings had abolished many years ago, saying "We don't ''do families". In addition, she later told the other queens that Glory would indeed be a better queen than any of them, not caring what their opinions were. She told them she had only allowed them to be queen in hopes that one of them would be worthy - which they were not. The Dark Secret Grandeur is one of the few RainWings that actually acted like the other dragon tribes (not giggly and foolish) under stress. She is close to Glory (who trusts her with much responsibility) and a big help in activities of importance such as battle planning. Grandeur and Liana are usually working together in Glory's command. Grandeur helpfully freed the RainWings using a spear during the attack on the NightWings. ''The Brightest Night Grandeur helped Glory organize the NightWings when they sought refuge in the rainforest. She and Mangrove were later left in charge of the rainforest while Glory attended the peace summit at Burn's Stronghold. Appearance During the Royal RainWing Challenge, Grandeur was described as a pale lavender. Her ruff was an indignant pale orange and her scales glittered like tiny dewdrops. She had eyes that looked half-asleep, and she wore a sour expression. Glory mentions that she was the only one of the queens that gave off a queenly aura. Family Tree Quotes ''"I know she'll be a better queen than you." -To Magnificent "Behold! Your new queen! Queen Glory of the RainWings!" -Introducing Glory as the new queen of the RainWings "I forfeit. Kinkajou wins." -In The Hidden Kingdom after Kinkajou is injured "It's my throne anyway. I have merely tolerated all of you on it because I thought experience might transform you into worthy queens." "I do, because it means that you are descended from the original line of RainWing queens, and so I am not the last one worthy of the throne after all." "I don't know! I haven't had any eggs in decades. I haven't tried matching venom with anyone in so long. I don't think there's anyone related to me anymore." "We used to keep track of the royal eggs, but my daughters were useless, so we merged our eggs with the tribe's, hoping to find successors who were queens in spirit, if not blood. There were a few who might have been great if they'd ever tried for the throne, but the truth is, I've never found a dragonet who both wanted to be queen and deserved to be. Until now." ''-To Queen Glory ''"Listen! Your new queen is speaking!" "I remember when we actually ''needed ''our camouflage, to protect ourselves from invading dragons. It wasn't a game back then. It was what we had to do to survive." "I remember when we used to use our camouflage to hide from our enemies." "I could do it. Attack another dragon with my venom, I mean, for the sake of my tribe. But I agree, the others would have trouble." "We don't imprison, we banish. What could be worse than being thrown out of the rainforest? Trivia * Prior to ''The Hidden Kingdom, ''it was stated to have been a long time since Grandeur had dragonets. * Grandeur is, by far, the oldest of the queens. * She is not the oldest RainWing dragon alive, however, as it was stated by Kinkajou that a RainWing named Tapir was 110 years old. * She is old enough to remember when RainWings actually had to use their camouflage. This probably means other tribes used to attack the RainWings for land. * It also shows that the RainWing abandonment of traditional kingdom priorities and families weren't too long ago. * Grandeur is shown in the books to have a color preference to light purple or silver. * Grandeur means to have a high rank of importance. Gallery Typical RainWing by Sassy the Beagle.jpg|A typical RainWing (colored), by Joy Ang RainTransparent.png|A typical RainWing (lineart), by Joy Ang RainWingGer.jpg|A typical RainWing from the German publication, by Max Meinzold Grandeur.png|Reference by Platypus the SeaWing Glacier..jpg|Art by Hrrdragons99 Screen Shot 2015-01-12 at 4.51.36 PM.png|By Congela Argument-Maggie-Grandeur.jpg|"I know she will be a better queen than you." Drawing in color glory copy copy.png Granduer.png|Grandeur by Heron Sparlz.jpg|Grandeur Rainy.jpg|Overview of grandeur Snapshot_20160705_4.JPG|Sorry about bad quality! Grandeur by xTheDragonRebornx.png|Grandeur by xTheDragonRebornx Screen Shot 2016-10-10 at 10.47.42 AM.png|Ex-Queen Granduer by Leafpool102 Screen Shot 2017-01-19 at 6.23.22 PM.png|by xTheDragonRebornx and how she imagines Grandeur|link=http://xthedragonrebornx.deviantart.com/art/Canon-RainWing-Reference-Sheet-656068624 RainWing Sigil.png|RainWing Sigil by Platypus the SeaWing Category:Characters Category:Females Category:RainWings Category:HK Characters Category:DS Characters Category:BN Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Dragon Royalty Category:Ex-Queens